mystufffandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1 Episode 12 Carly Reed
S1 E12: Carly Reed Carly Reed Introduction Hi, I'm Brian Henson. Carly Reed is the next guest star in this episode of The Super Show. (Clip) Carly Reed appeared in Nickelodeon Guts, she's a famous actress. Carly Reed sings her country western song "Oh, Susannah" with Ryan Lambert & The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband (Clip). There's the other great moment in this episode. Devyn Puett watches Lena Horne on Sesame Street. (Clip), Devyn Puett was on the Un-Scramble The Letter game show, where she came to the Scrambled-Letter Game Board to un-scramble the letters to form "Lena Horne", (Clip) you might actually see Lena Horne on The Muppet Show just like the one Carly Reed sings "Sing, Sing A Song", with Fozzie Bear, Lena Horne & Devyn Puett. (Clip) So, here it is, The Super Show starring Carly Reed & Lena Horne. Opening Theme Fozzie's Joke: I bet on a horse that came in so late, they had to pay the jockey time and a half. Gonzo's Gong The gong sounds like a foghorn when Gonzo hits it Stage Curtain Kermit welcomes us to our show. Tonight he has a surprise treat for you. We have our guest is our famous happiest girl, Nickelodeon Guts player, Ms. Carly Reed & we also have Ms. Lena Horne with us. Kermit presents an act straight from Joe's Laundromat. Opening Number: Six Soccer Socks The Soccer Sock (Jerry Nelson) leads the other socks performing the number as they marched from the bedroom. They went down the stairs into the basement laundry room to be washed. Balcony Statler: Genius, Genius Waldorf: Neat Work, Nice Socks Statler: He, He, They went into the wash.. Backstage The Soccer Socks leave backstage & Kermit enjoyed that number. Kermit spots Devyn Puett watching T.V. Backstage, Devyn Puett starts watching Lena Horne on T.V. In the clip, Lena Horne sings "The Alphabet Song" with the Anything Muppets. After watching the clip, Kermit liked Lena Horne. Devyn Puett wants to watch some more T.V. with Lena Horne after she introduces the next act. Stage Curtain Devyn Puett introduces the greatest girl from Nickelodeon Guts, Ms. Carly Reed Musical Number: Oh, Susannah Backed up by The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband. Carly Reed sings her country western song on the banjo & the greatest cowboy Ryan Lambert was riding on the horse on the cattle. Where Ryan Lambert was coming home from Alabama with his banjo on his knee Balcony Waldorf: Neat horse Statler: He, He, He, He's coming from Alabama with the banjo on his knee Waldorf: I'd love it when he does it. Daffy Duck's Report Daffy Duck reads the report that the horses that are charging. The horses came up galloping faster, putting Daffy Duck much pain Backstage Devyn Puett watches more T.V. When Lena Horne came by to say hello to Devyn Puett. Lena Horne remembers from the first season of The Muppet Show. Miss Piggy, Gonzo & Fozzie invites Devyn Puett, Lena Horne & Carly Reed watching Lena Horne singing "Bein' Green" with Kermit. Kermit came by to say hello to Lena Horne. Lena Horne: Hello, Kermit, Remember me, I'm Lena Horne from The Muppet Show. Kermit: Yes, Lena, I recongized you from The Muppet Show Lena Horne & Carly Reed wants to know that Devyn Puett wants to be in the Unscramble The Letters Game Show sketch which is coming up. Carly Reed has to do the report sketch with Rabbit & Turtle racing to the top of the building sketch which is next. Sketch: Carly Reports On Rabbit & Turtle Announcer: We take you to Carly Reed for the special report on The Rabbit & Turtle's Big Building Race Carly Reed gives a report on The Rabbit & Turtle racing to the top of the big building. The Rabbit goes up 65 stairs, but the turtle takes the elevator. The Rabbit was out of breath Balcony: Waldorf: The rabbit was out of breath Statler: He couldn't catch up to the turtle when he was going up the stairs. (U.S. Spot) Musical Number: Theme From Love Story Rowlf on piano & Devyn Puett on sax get caught up in the emotion of the instrumental piece. Dressing Room Grover enters the Dressing Room. Grover was feeling a little shy. So Carly Reed sings "How Do You Do" while cheering Grover up. Grover: You're a nice girl Carly Reed. ' Chef Winnie The Pooh' Chef Pooh Bear prepares spaghetti. But unfortunately the italian delicacytries to walk off its plate and eventually strangles Chef Pooh Bear. Balcony Waldorf: Keller spaghetti strikes again...He, He, He.... Backstage Devyn Puett is getting ready to play the edition Un-Scramble the Letters. Hilda is ready to watch Devyn Puett get ready to see it. Kermit's exited to see the Un-Scramble the letters game show just like the one from Sesame Street "Prodigy" web-site. Kermit: Get ready Lena, I'll go introduce you, & so is Devyn Puett. Stage Curtain Kermit introduces Lena Horne hosting Unscramble the Letters. Unscramble The Letters Lena Horne hosts "Unscramble The Letters" with our contestant, Devyn Puett. Devyn Puett goes to our Scrambled Letter Game Board. The audience lets us know what the scrambled name is. Today's scrambled name is.......Lena Horne. Lena Horne: Are you ready Devyn? Unscramble The Letters!!!!!!!! Devyn Puett pulls down the lever & the letters keep getting them mixed-up. When she finally gets spells her name "L-E-N-A H-O-R-N-E". Devyn Puett wins the game Lena Horne: I'm so proud of you Devyn, you've uncrambled the letters of my name. Balcony Statler: Bravo, Bravo, Devyn Puett Waldorf: Yes, She won the game..He, He, He Onstage Searching for her dressing room key, Carly Reed asks Animal to help her find it. He smashes her foot with a mallet forcing the guest to screamloudly. ("B Flat.") Backstage Carly Reed tells Kermit, that she wants to do "Sing, Sing A Song" from Sesame Street. Kermit wants to know that Lena Horne wants to do that number too. Lena Horne: Sure, i'll get ready for our number. Devyn Puett had seen two clips from Sesame Street watching Lena Horne singing "The Alphabet Song" with the Anything Muppets & Lena Horne singing "Bein' Green" with Kermit. Lena Horne was proud of Carly Reed, she shared our show with us. Kermit: Okay! Carly, I'll just go introduce you, Lena & Devyn get ready. Stage Curtain Kermit introduces the final number by Carly Reed, Lena Horne & Devyn Puett singing "Sing, Sing A Song" from Sesame Street. Closing Number: Sing Carly Reed, Devyn Puett, Lena Horne, Miss Piggy, Wanda, George The Janitor, Amy, Adam, Luci, Tina, Gonzo, Michael Kerrimian & Jessica Kerrimian gather around Rowlf's piano and sing the"Sesame Street" song. Stage Curtain Carly Reed enjoyed the show. She tells Kermit that after sharing the show, Carly Reed thanks Lena Horne too. Carly Reed & Lena Horne were very proud of Kermit. Kermit closes the show with the big thank you to everyone. Closing Theme Statler: Author, Author! Waldorf (Half Asleep): Is he here? Statler: Who? Waldorf: Arthur. Category:Super Show Episodes